guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Air of Superiority
Fake? The Paintballer (T/ ) 15:48, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :Real. here. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /RFA) 15:50, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::I presume The Paintballer talking about the description.-- Oremir 16:12, 21 August 2007 (GMT+1) knowledge is power gives you 50 health, you're no match for my brains gives you 5 energy. "Is there anything I can't do?" Recharges All skills. Anyone else that can comfirm this? OblivionDanny 10:33, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Yep, I had 3 recharging skills, shouted this, and all my skills were recharged xD 72.196.220.50 13:51, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::Another thing, I suspect Buwhahaha to give 100% chance of a drop 72.196.220.50 14:01, 1 September 2007 (CDT) The description is typed "Azura" but it should be Asura, wiki typo or ingame typo? SacredForever 13:59, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Wiki typo.OblivionDanny 14:54, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Buwhahaha doesnt give 100% chance. Several times i have recieved no drop when this was "shouted". I suspect it might be something to do with drops though. Maybe a % to drop a rare item? OblivionDanny 15:11, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Buwhahaha - Removes any conditions on you. Anyone notice the same thing? OblivionDanny 15:51, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::Yes! This skill gets more awesome by the second xD 72.196.220.50 17:45, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Sounds Great. The question is, where do you get it? Since many of you have gotten it, you know, but noone has put it on the page. Please? EbeneezerSquid 1928, 1 september 2007 (CDT) Can someone clarify the bug? Is it saying that you gain the effect if you gain 'no' experience, or if you gain 0 experience? If it's 0 exp then it's a technicality. 0 is quantative, and although it doesn't add anything to the total amount of experience gained, you are still rewarded for gaining exp. I think the 'no' exp clause is there to make sure that you played a part in killing the monster, or you were within range when the monster dies. (Terra Xin 22:52, 1 September 2007 (CDT)) :You must be right, otherwise it would go off constantly for the duration -Ezekiel 09:51, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :The clause is also relevant because you get no xp, not even 0 xp, for killing animated creatures (spirits and undead) or creatures that have been resurrected. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 16:14, 7 September 2007 (CDT) This skill is really good for the correct build. But it seems that u gain Buwahaha and Knowledge is Power more often than any other benefit. Is there anything i can't do for example happens very occasionally. --Arthas 11:14, 20 September 2007 (CDT) ...<3! Here's the quest. Oh, this is wonderful. I love it already. GWW has the quest: The Path to Revelations (From Kerrsh in Tarnished Haven) Gwen Shadowsound 13:29, 2 September 2007 (CDT) recharge skill so i doubt this would recharge rez signets huh J1j2j3 14:02, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :It does not. Tested. --85.16.0.124 15:55, 4 September 2007 (CDT) How about dervish forms?--Spider osiris 16:00, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :I assume it doesn't, since those are disabled for 120s -Ezekiel 20:47, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::I wouldn't assume that. Eternal Aura recharges "all dervish skills", including the forms. That's one of it's benefits, infinitely sustainable (if you ignore the need to re-cast) elite forms. If this appears to recharge all skills, then it would probably recharge the forms too. Unfortunately I haven't taken my derv into GW:EN yet, so I can't confirm. Infinity 08:03, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::Tested, and yes, it does recharge Forms. —Dr Ishmael 23:42, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Sheesh, forms seem to be getting easier and easier to maintain forever (in PvE of course, so I suppose it would be okay, except that no enemies can do either way) -Ezekiel 04:10, 19 September 2007 (CDT) Anyone tested if this recharges celestial skills? 83.146.194.174 14:52, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :If it doesn't recharge rez sigs, it almost certainly won't recharge celestial skills; they use the same game mechanic: recharge on morale boost. --68.187.144.197 11:20, 17 January 2008 (UTC) bug status Just wanted to point out that Dolyak Signet also has no activation time and cannot be used at the same time as another action, but is not listed as a bug. Should Dolyak Signet be considered bugged as well? 69.40.244.195 00:39, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :I think that's because Dolyak is a signet, you can't activate them when they're in the queue --Blue.rellik 00:43, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::Critical Eye is a skill and can be used anytime. All "skills" with no activation time should work like that. Rampage as One at the bigging also stopped your actions, and that was later fixed. — Poki#3 , 08:50, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :::After some testing I'm convinced that the mechanic preventing the skills from activating during other actions is the same for this skill and Dolyak Signet. From what I observed, it seemed like both skills had an aftercast, because both would also cause my charachter to stop walking, unlike other instant activation skills I've seen. I think this could have possibly been caused by an activation time of 0 instead of no activation time in the code, causing the other effects of 'normal' casting (queuing, aftercast delay) to be included because a value for cast time existed. Just a theory though. 69.40.244.195 16:56, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Mmm. I thought it was just stances and shouts that had "instant activation", which is distinct from simply having no activation time. Neither Doylak nor Air are stances or shouts, so would not have this property. This also fits in with RaO. If anything, the bug lies with Critical Eye imo. --BlueNovember 06:10, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Dolyak is a signet, which has aftercast delay. As such, it is a 'primary' skill and thus can't be used while using another skill. RaO used to do that, but it wasn't supposed to. Air is bugged, not other skills since skills of the type 'skill' with no activation time aren't meant to have an aftercast. Look at Rage of the Ntouka as another skill that doesn't have aftercast delay and can thus be used whenever, energy/recharge permitting. --Kale Ironfist 06:42, 20 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::And then ANet decided to come up with a paradox: Shield Bash/Burning Shield. They serve a very similar purpose: block next attack skill and punish the attacker if it is a melee. However, ANet decided to make it so that Burning Shield can't be activated while activating another skill or while knocked down, but you can with Shield Bash. Good work ANet! --Gimmethegepgun 08:12, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Judging from the debate there is nothing here that make me thinks this is a bug. Just because it doesnt have an activation time doesnt mean it shouldnt join the activation queue.......... should we remove bug icon but keep info? Maz Mazkin21:46, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::All pre EotN "Skill" type skills with no activation time activate instantly, like stances. having 2 skills that behave otherwise is an anomaly that should fe on the "fix it" list. — Poki#3 , 03:16, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::And let's not even get started on Signet of Mystic speed ICY FIFTY FIVE 02:38, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Gives You Question knowledge is power gives you 50 health, you're no match for my brains gives you 5 energy. Does this mean you are healed for 50 health if you are below max health or does it mean your max Health increases? Same question for energy! ImperialMike 21:21, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :It's a heal, and an energy gain (like Attunements). --- -- (s)talkpage 21:27, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Paragon Does leadership bonus trigger when a foe is killed and the shout text comes up? ::The quotes are aesthetic-only so don't count as shouts. 21:29, 23 June 2009 (UTC)